


About This

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [7]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M, One Night Stands, this was written really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ridwan woke up to a familiar scene, next to an even more familiar face.
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Series: 150 words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Kudos: 4





	About This

Ridwan woke up in a bed that wasn't his. _Deja vu._ This wasn't the first time. He lost that feeling of surprise and panic long ago, but when he saw a familiar face next to him, his blood ran cold.

" _H_ _asbi,_ " he whispered, shaking his assistant's shoulder awake. "Did we…?" 

"Yeah," Hasbi answered drowsily, not even letting Ridwan finished his sentence. "We did."

_Silence._

"Oh," was the first thing that he said. "No wonder my ass hurts," he added. Hasbi snorted, amazed by his boss' usual snarky remarks. He fixed his position, right next to the still confused Ridwan.

"If it helps you," he said, "Let's never talk about this again," Hasbi looked at him. "About this?" Ridwan asked. Hasbi nodded weakly. "About this," he repeated.

Silence filled the room.

"Yeah, let's," Ridwan said, without any hesitation, much to Hasbi's expectations.

They never did talk about that night again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a prompt I wrote ages ago! Very quick and simple.  
> Also, I need to learn how to write angsty stuffs without killing anyone, so...


End file.
